dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucifer (Mirrordeath)
Lucifer, also known as Satan or The Devil is a fallen angel, as well as a former Archangel and Seraph. He was also the first angel to be created. He is also the original ruler of the Underworld and the creator of Devils, seen by most as their God. As the eldest angel, he is the older brother of the Great Seraphim (Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel) as well as of the lesser Seraphim, like Sariel. In addition, he is also considered to be the older brother of other angels of Heaven. Having been trapped in Cocytus for thousands of years, Lucifer was finally freed when the rising of Trihexa broke the warding upon his prison. He possessed Tom Ellis and eventually managed to reemerge in full (while still wearing Tom Ellis' image). He appears as one of the main antagonists of Stopping the Apocalypse, seeking to gather relics of mystical power to bolster his already immense strength. Appearance History Lucifer use to be a Seraph in Heaven, the first angel in fact, as a being of Light similar to Him. God created thousands of lesser angels to act as Heaven's guardians; while Lucifer and the other Seraphim directly interacted with and reported to their Father, carrying down His orders down to His angels. Favored and beloved both by God and his fellow angels, Lucifer was created as the highest authority in Heaven (other than God Himself) to give the light of God's presence to the lesser angels. Lucifer was once at one time God's most beloved, exalted, and favorite of God's angels, as his name translates to "Light bringer," so much that God saw fit to give him the title of 'Archangel'- the highest of angels in Heaven. Lucifer was constantly praised as the greatest handiwork of God and as such was rewarded with many responsibilities. He was the judge, jury, and executioner of Heaven, the leader of the heavenly choir and second in command over all of creation. He was loyal, kind, intelligent, beautiful, wise, and charismatic, even towards lower angels. However, Lucifer would not be content with his Personality Pride has always defined Lucifer Powers and Abilties *'Extreme Power': As God's first angel, Lucifer is an extremely powerful being, so much that he is one of the most powerful beings in existence. Although he is not officially among the top ten strongest beings in the world, his power is such that he could battle with either Heavenly Dragon Emperor in their true, unrestricted form, and (possibly) win.'' He’s able to defeat Issei Hyoudou and Vali Lucifer in both their Diabolos Dragon forms; however it should be noted that he was on the verge of collapse after doing so, and ceased operations so that he could attempt to recover his strength. Even so, his powers and abilities far transcend the capabilities of his creations, the Devils, with Ajuka Beelzebub musing that it is because of this power that he is worshipped as God by Devils, not just because he created them. ** '''Immense Strength': Lucifer possesses a great amount of strength. He killed a devil just by tapping him on the face. This immense strength is further proven when he is able to beat both Issei Hyoudou and Vali Lucifer in battle (barely, it should be noted). **'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Lucifer has proven to be an extremely skilled fighter, having centuries, possibly millennia of combat experience. Michael himself admits he couldn't stand up to Lucifer in a fight, and that it took God himself to defeat Lucifer and cast him out from the Heavens, along with his legions of rebel angels. **'Immense Magical Knowledge': Lucifer is extremely skilled in magical know-how, being able to bind the Horseperson Death, a being that transcends Lucifer himself on a nigh-infinite level, to him and force her to do his bidding. **'Immense Speed': Lucifer is capable of moving at speeds that seem immeasurably fast even to Gods. **'Immense Durability': Lucifer has shown immense durability, taking a blow from Longinus Smasher without any visible damage, having even the audacity to crack a joke about it. **'Teleportation': Like all angels, Lucifer is able to teleport instataneously, without occupying the space in between. **'Telepathy': Lucifer is able to read minds. He used this to read Issei's mind and restructure a quote that Azazel once said, etched in Issei's mind. * Photokinesis: Lucifer, like his fellow angelic siblings, can generate, manipulate, and control light, which he can use to blast his enemies into oblivion. He can also form weapons of light with ease. ** Light Weapon Generation: Lucifer is able to easily create weapons of light. As a former archangel and a former Seraph, Lucifer is extremely well-versed in the usage of light weaponry, with him suggesting that he's taught many higher-ranking angels "the works" in using light weaponry. During his battle with Issei Hyoudou and Vali Lucifer, he effortlesly rained tens of thousands of light spears on them as he fought. Equipment ' Lightbringer' Quotes *''"They said that pride was the only evil, the root of all sins. But in the end, pride was all Lucifer had."''- describing Lucifer *"And the Lord said, what are you? Your lips breathe folly, your question a sage intellect dare not hatch. Wretched, blasted, twisted '''abortions '''you were, and yet God fell in love with you anyway. He lavished gifts on you, and you turned your back on him and built a monument to your pride and your stupidity, the Tower of Babel. In all his love and benevolence he blinded himself, and that led to his demise. But I know. I name you, man, and I name you as a shameless creature, a gnat, a worm, a beast, a plague, a virus upon this Earth. And I mark you for slaughter. ''-Lucifer declares war on humanity *"''It's a comfort to the wretched to have companions in misery."- Lucifer, before gifting the crown of leadership to Azazel *"No, there are no special places in Hell. Hell is a democracy. -''Lucifer remarks on how Hell should be *"''Angels are bright still, though the brightest fell." -Shakespeare, describing Lucifer *"My father's answer was revenge -has always been revenge- and the outcome was just, but not better. Nothing is fixed."- Lucifer, talking about his Fall *"Let me repeat what Azazel once said. Do you think a world without God is wrong? Do you think a world without God would decay? Do you think the world still moves without God? Yes. His rule was tyranny, his command a tightening order on our freedom. And now that he is dead, the world moves on without caring. So, you see, the world never cared about God. ''-Lucifer, talking to Asia Trivia *Lucifer's appearance is based on Melkor/Morgoth from Tolkien's works, while his personality is a weird mix of the Biblical Lucifer, the Supernatural Lucifer, and Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Carribbean. His second form is based on actor Tom Ellis, which makes sense as he starts out with possessing him in the first place. *Like stated earlier, Lucifer is a siscon for Gabriel. *Lucifer's theme is Marilyn Manson’s cover of ''This is Halloween. *Lucifer enjoys eating devil's food cake. Navigation Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Fallen Angels Category:Antagonist